In an information processing system in which information processing apparatuses such as a switch, a server, and a storage device are coupled using cables, a host bus adapter (HBA) mounted in the switch and the server each include ports and light emission diodes (LEDs) each corresponding to one of the ports. In addition, the switch, the server, and the storage device each have a beacon function of blinking an LED corresponding to a specified port out of ports. As related arts, for example, Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2008-148023, Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2007-88905, Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 10-70491, and Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2000-209623 are disclosed.
In recent years, in the above-mentioned information processing system, an operation form, in which an operation is started in a system whose size is limited to a minimum (called a small start) and the size of the system is gradually extended (called scale-out), has been generally performed. From this trend, a case of newly connecting a device to a system via a cable or the like increases in number. If this device newly added to the system is not correctly coupled, it is difficult for the system to normally function. Therefore, it is desirable that, at the time of extending the system, it is possible to easily confirm whether the added device is correctly coupled.